


Kinktober - 3 - Sthenolagnia

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Weightlifter, Kinktober 2017, POV Male Character, Short One Shot, Sthenolagnia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 3º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 3 - Sthenolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

Sofia estava começando a ficar nervosa. Nada de surpreendente até então, afinal era um dia de competição e até os mais confiantes sentiam uma ponta de nervosismo. Peguei as munhequeiras de sua mão e passei a colocá-las pra ela. Era hora de dar confiança para minha parceira.  
  
"Amor, respira fundo" falei debilmente enquanto colocava a munhequeira no braço direito dela. Conseguia sentir sua musculatura por baixo do tecido. Como ela flexionava a cada movimento da mão. Sua atenção estava agora voltada a mim. "Não pensa em controlar a ansiedade agora. Só foca em controlar sua respiração."  
  
Ela me mostrou um sorriso presunçoso. Não, não ouse! "Tudo bem querido. Não precisa se preocupar, afinal eu…" Ela mal conseguia prender o riso. "Soforte." Eu me virei e parti na direção contrária ao do som de sua tentativa falha de reprimir o riso.  
  
Minha, no momento, não tão amada levantadora de peso me seguiu e me agarrou por trás. Seus musculosos braços me impedindo de ir a qualquer lugar. Sabia que seria mais fácil escapar de uma jaula de metal então só me rendi ao abraço dela. Minhas costas apoiadas no seu torso. Dava pra sentir seu abdômen. Nesse momento EU estava começando a ficar tenso. "Amooooor, me desculpa eu não resisti." Uma risadinha. "E você já tava indo embora com minha outra munhequeira. Vai ser estranho se eu não estiver com as duas, não?"  
  
"Você sabe muito bem que elas não fazem parte do uniforme. Os juízes nem vão se importar." Respondi tentando manter um semblante de controle. Ela me apertou com mais força me transformando num desastre se contorcendo em seus braços. Um grunhido quase escapando da minha boca. Sofia sabia exatamente como me provocar.  

“Bota pra mim, por favor.” Ela disse com sua voz mais doce. Não conseguia ver, mas aposto que ela estava com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho sem dono. “Ter você por perto me acalma…” Beleza, era hora de acabar com a minha farsa de irritação, se é que ela enganou alguém.

“Ok ok, eu coloco pra você.” Sofia me ofereceu a mão e coloquei a tal da munhequeira. O processo foi bem rápido porque, bem, não é complicado colocar uma munhequeira numa pessoa. Mas essa rapidez do processo nos deixou bem insatisfeitos com a situação. Ficamos meio que sem jeito um na frente do outro.

“Hmm… Você poderia colocar minha joelheira também?”

“Eh. Ahn. Claro.” Voltamos para onde estávamos antes, perto da bolsa dela. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras e estendeu uma das pernas para que eu pudesse vesti-la. Da mesma forma como quando coloquei a munhequeira pude sentir a tonalidade dos seus músculos, imaginar a força que eles guardavam. 

Minhas mãos chegaram ao seu destino, próximas à sua coxa. Ela provavelmente conseguiria esmagar uma melancia com elas e esse pensamento fez meu coração acelerar mais. Percebendo minha hesitação em colocar a outra peça, a amazona na minha frente contraiu os músculos da coxa.

Suando frio, minhas mãos continuaram seu trajeto, desejando sentir, apertar, sedentas pelos detalhes e felizes por estarem tocando algo tão poderoso, algo que elas nunca seriam e que as lembravam de sua fragilidade. Elas pararam antes de realmente fazerem qualquer coisa. Por mais que eu quisesse e Sofia estivesse me provocando, ela estava prestes a entrar numa competição. Seria muito egoísta e errado da minha parte iniciar qualquer coisa do tipo.

“Olha só. Ele tem autocontrole.” Esse jeito brincalhão dela… francamente. Terminei de vestir a outra joelheira em silêncio. Ela aproximou o rosto do meu e sussurrou. “Observe bem quando for a minha vez, garanto que vou animar outras coisas além da torcida.”

Seguimos nossos caminhos depois dessa promessa. Da arquibancada meu lugar era privilegiado, bem de frente para as competidoras. Agora era só esperar. O anunciante finalmente a chamou depois dos bla bla blas de todo início de competição. A esportista seguiu em direção aos pesos enquanto me procurava na platéia. Acenei para facilitar a vida dela. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se agachou. Mãos firmes na barra de metal.

Numa explosão de força ela levantou a barra acima de sua cabeça. Seu corpo fixo, sólido e demonstrando todo o esforço que fazia. Os juízes deram seu aval. A barra foi ao chão, a platéia à loucura ovacionando-a de pé e eu sentado, palmas tímidas para não chamar atenção para minha pessoa e o motivo de não poder levantar.

Sofia não perdeu tempo. Mirou diretamente nos meus olhos com um olhar esnobe. Um olhar de que sabia exatamente o que tinha feito comigo. Mal podia esperar pelo que ela faria depois, quando estivermos a sós.


End file.
